lubikafandomcom-20200214-history
Princess Sapphire of Gemland
Princess Sapphire is the main Mario OC of Rin. She is the 15-years old Princess of Gemland. Design and Concept Sapphire is one of Rins oldest Charas, she didn't changed much in the years, but has an interesting story. When you ask Rin, when Sapphire was created, she will answer "In a time, were I was not very bright." First of all Rin just took the concept of the original princesses Daisy and Peach. With that she means, that both princesses got the name of things you can find in the nature. Rin choosed for her princess a gemstone. Now comes the funny part, Rin wanted to base her princess on an emerald. She did so. Her problem was then, that she didn't knew the english word for "emerald" back then. She found the name "Sapphire" somewhere in the internet and thought "Smaragd (Emerald in German) and "Sapphire" don't seem to be so different." So Sapphire got her name. Rin also totally forget, that there was a gemstone called "Saphir" in German. History Sapphire was born in Gemland. 2 years later her sister was born. She had an nice pretty childhood. Till she turned 11 her Parents where on to a Travel to Tatrebut and never returned till now she suddenly need to rule the kingdom till her parents come back. Still she believes in it and waits for them. Appearance Sapphire is an young, quiet tall girl in the age of 15. She is quiet slender and also very very pale. Her Eyes are Sapphireblue and her hair is blonde. Most of the time, she wears an green dress. Abilities and Talents Sapphire is known for being able to stay very long in the cold, since she rules the coldest part in the Hilata Kingdom. She even manages this without long sleeves. Tough in her castle it is warm and in the other houses. She is also known for having perfect ears, similar to bats, since she lives deep in a cave. Sapphire also don't really need much food. This are all things without she can't live in a cave. Next to that Sapphire plays awesomely the piano and is one of the greatest people in Wintersport, in the whole universe. Also she is known for organizing great balls, tough she stands in the shadow when the ball in on. Personality Sapphire is a introverted silent girl who mostly is in the shadow. She is shy around others and scared of saying something wrong. When she talks she is extremely polite and treats the other person like it is the Queen of the Hilata Kingdom. Also she is a very honest, patient person . Around peoples she likes she is more open, even makes some jokes. Sapphire often talks with sarcasm, sometimes for humor..sometimes because she is annoyed. For some peoples Sapphire is kind of a mother figure. She is kind, honest and tells lovely stories. She cares a lot and is kind. Next to that Sapphire is stubborn and doesn't gives up that easy. Often she also just wants to be alone, she doesn't want to hurt her friends with that, she just needs loneliness sometimes. Weapon Sapphire just has like every princess or prince in gem land an sword out of "Black Ecaps". She isn't really good in using it tough. Mostly because she doesn't want to fight. Weaknesses Sapphire is an complete fool in fighting. Also she is very weak in the social area, during her introverted attitude. She can't stay long in the sun and is unbelievable bad in athletics and sport you are playing with a ball. With plants she can't work and everything she tries to plant is dying. Stats Quotes * "It is a pleasure to meet you." * "Amberzing Ball." ("Amberzing" is an Gemlandish play with the words "amazing" and "Amber") * "There is nothing better, then the cold winter air." * "Wait a second please, I am having my tea." Relationships Sister and close Friend * Princess Limone of Fruity Island Friends/Allies * Princess Diamond * Princess Crystal * Princess Kerina * Princess Destiny of the Hilata Kingdom * Princess Snowflake of the Snowy Mountain * Princess Valentine of the Lovekingdom * Princess Candy of the Sweetsdesert * Princess Mistletoe of Christmasland * Princess Darkness of the Haunted Island Enemies * Bowser Trivia * As mentioned on top, Sapphires actual name should be Princess Emerald * In German Rin also still today mentions her as "Prinzessin Smaragd" (so Princess Emerald) Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Princesses Category:Protagonists